


Jimmy Kent and the Christmas Kiss

by ficklefernweh



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefernweh/pseuds/ficklefernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Jimmy exchange a strange, festive kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Kent and the Christmas Kiss

Thomas set the worn pack of cards down on the small, low table and lit a cigarette. He was still pleasantly full from the staff’s Christmas dinner, and his ears were ringing with excited chatter, opened crackers, and “Old King Wenceslas.” But behind all the sounds of Christmas, Jimmy’s piano sung and romped. Each memory was colored by Jimmy Kent. Thomas sighed. For better or worse, the remainder of the night would also be filled with the blond footman.

His eyes flitted to the door as a he heard a cursory knock- cursory because Jimmy only ever knocked as a formality anymore. After a knock it would be mere moments before the footman’s entrance. Thomas was a man who valued privacy, but he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed when he thought of an alternative state of affairs. Jimmy entered as Thomas poured his drink.

“You’re not too squiffed for cards are you?” he teased the younger man.

The footman snorted in derision at the meager amount of alcohol that had been provided for the special occasion, “It’d take a sight more than that.”

“Well, if you say so, Jimmy,” Thomas replied innocently.

“Mockin’ your dearest pal on Christmas, who’s brought you a gift out of the goodness of his own heart,” he mimed removing a hat and hung his head in maudlin sadness.

Thomas looked up sharply from the cards he was shuffling. Jimmy adopted a superior smile at the older man’s reaction. Thomas had fantasized about getting Jimmy a Christmas gift for the past year or so. He never dared to potentially upset the balance of his and Jimmy’s friendship with a present that might draw further light to his feelings or make Jimmy feel guilty for not getting him anything in return. He never expected anything from the younger man.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Jimmy shrugged, “Pretend it’s from Father Christmas if you like.”

He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe, then mechanically stretched out his arm over Thomas’ head, holding the plant over him.

“Happy Christmas, Thomas,” he whispered.

Thomas pursed his lips in confusion as Jimmy leaned in and pressed his lips to Thomas’. He was filled with an incomprehensible surge of love, longing, joy, and lust. Thomas couldn’t bring himself to join the kiss, only feeling Jimmy’s soft lips capturing and kneading his upper lip. Jimmy lightly flicked his tongue against the other man’s lips, and Thomas finally surged forward. Soon their kiss was ebbing and flowing like the tide with warmth and heat. When they broke away for air Thomas gasped.

“God, Jimmy- What’s gotten into you?” he murmured, planting a lazy kiss against the footman’s cheek.

Jimmy suddenly dropped his arm- Thomas hadn’t realized that he’d held the mistletoe over them for the duration of their kiss. Jimmy pulled away from the under-butler, but Thomas unconsciously followed him with his lips. Jimmy stood up jerkily, out of range.

“I’ve got to-got to run.”

“Jimmy-“ Thomas stood up as well, but lost focus as he noticed a flagrant irregularity in the other man’s trousers.  
Jimmy nodded repeatedly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, refusing to meet Thomas’ eyes.

“I’ll be on my way then.”

“Wait, we’ve got to-“

“Just don’t-“  
Jimmy was already making his escape, leaving as quickly as he entered. It took all of Thomas’ willpower to not chase after his fleeing lover. He looked out of his door at Jimmy’s retreating figure in the hall.

“Jimmy,” he hissed.

He heard a door close and he knew Jimmy was lost to him for the night. Thomas closed his door and leaned against it, reliving the events that transpired moments ago. His lips still felt thoroughly kissed. Thomas’s heart ached at Jimmy’s departure, but he was also filled hope. He picked up the mistletoe sprig Jimmy had dropped and twirled it between his fingers. If he was patient- if he was gentle, perhaps by New Year’s he’d have Jimmy between his fingers as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to let me know what you think! I might change this a little bit in the future. I feel like this story is still a bit rough around the edges, but I wanted to make sure I posted it before the Worst (Best) of the Christmas Madness begins.


End file.
